Timeline
This timeline lists all known events in the universe of the ''Dishonored'' franchise, dated following the modern calendar established across the Isles. Choices such as the fate of assassination targets or endings are not listed unless they are regarded as canon in Dishonored 2. -3000 ;Unknown date :Creation of the Outsider. Year 0 ;1st Day, Month of Earth :End of the Great Burning, dated as the beginning of the modern calendar. 800 ;Unknown Date :Disappearance of the ancient civilization established on Dunwall's grounds, in Gristol. 1500 ;1572 :Founding of the Academy of Natural Philosophy in Dunwall. 1600 ;1625 :14th Day, Month of Songs: End of the War of Four Crowns. ;1626 :2nd Day, Month of Nets: Coronation of Emperor Finlay Morgengaard I, marking the foundation of the Empire of the Isles. :20th Day, Month of Timber: The Parliament is created in Gristol. 1650 ;1651 :Coronation of Empress Valessa Morgengaard. ;1668 :Coronation of Emperor Jalle Morgengaard. ;1669 :Coronation of Emperor Aneirin Rhydderch. ;1675 :Coronation of Emperor Ailish Rhydderch. ;1678 :Coronation of Emperor Hurien Morgengaard. 1700 ;1701 :Beginning of the construction of the Abbey in Dunwall, as ordered by Overseer John Clavering. ;1705 :Coronation of Emperor Yefim Olaskir. :Beginning of the Rectification War, led by the Abbey of the Everyman. ;1708 :End of the construction of the Abbey. :Siege of White Cliff, marking the end of the Rectification War. ;1711 :The Abbey of the Everyman is named State Religion of the Empire. ;1714 :Coronation of Empress Zolana Olaskir. ;1727 :Coronation of Emperor Daniil Olaskir. 1750 ;1751 :Coronation of Emperor Alexy Olaskir. ;circa 1765 :Birth of Vera Dubhghoill. ;circa 1780 :Vera Dubhghoill receives a marriage proposal from the Emperor. ;1783 :Coronation of Empress Larisa Olaskir. ;1786 :12th Day, Month of Seeds: Birth of Anton Sokolov. ;circa 1790 :Vera Dubhghoill marries Lord Preston Moray. ;1795 :13th Day, Month of Ice: Birth of Daud in Serkonos. ;1798 :25th Day, Month of Nets: Birth of Corvo Attano in Karnaca, Serkonos. 1800 ;1801 :27th Day, Month of Nets: Burning of the ESV-Ridgegate at Wynnedown, Morley. :1st, Month of Ice: Beginning of the Morley Insurrection. :8th Day, Month of Clans: Assassination of the Empress Larisa Olaskir. :17th Day, Month of Clans: A Regency is established to rule the Empire during the crisis. ;1802 :15th Day, Month of Seeds: End of the Morley Insurrection. ;1803 :Morley settlers immigrate to Karnaca. :An unknown woman is marked by the Outsider. :13th Day, Month of Wind: The Morley Famine is officially declared. :3rd Day, Month of Seeds: Coronation of Emperor Euhorn Jacob Kaldwin I. ;1804 :16th Day, Month of Rain: Birth of Delilah Copperspoon. ;1805 :3rd Day, Month of Earth: Birth of Jessamine Kaldwin. ;1806 :Anton Sokolov paints a portrait of Vera Moray. ;circa 1806-1810 :Lord Preston Moray and his wife Vera explore the Pandyssian Continent. Vera is marked by the Outsider. ;1808 :Sokolov explores the Pandyssian Continent, looking for the Outsider. ;1809 :1st Day, Month of Timber: Foundation of Dunwall's City Watch. 1810 ;1810 :Construction of the Wind Corridor in Karnaca. ;1811 :Vera Moray takes Morris Sullivan as her apprentice. :Daud arrives in Dunwall. ;1813 :2nd Day, Month of Hearths: Birth of Billie Lurk. ;1814 :Discovery of ancient ruins beneath Dunwall. :Vera Moray kills her husband. :Corvo Attano wins the Blade Verbena competition in Karnaca. He is given an early officer ranking and starts serving in the Grand Serkonan Guard.Developer Commentary - Corvo's YouthDeveloper Commentary - Corvo, the Duke, and the Grand Serkonan Guard ;1815 :Vera Moray starts living in the streets and becomes known as Granny Rags. ;1816 :28th Day, Month of Rain: Corvo is delivered to Dunwall by Theodanis Abele, Duke of Serkonos, as a political gift to the Emperor. ;1817 :7th Day, Month of Songs: Jessamine Kaldwin names Corvo Royal Protector. ;1818 :22nd Day, Month of Ice: The emperor's wife, Beatrix Blayne Kaldwin, dies in childbirth along with the child. :Thaddeus Campbell is appointed High Overseer. ;1819 :Inauguration of the Royal Conservatory in Karnaca in memory of Beatrix Blayne Kaldwin. 1820 ;1820 :Anton Sokolov meets Esmond Roseburrow and learns the secret of his processed whale oil. :Daud is marked by the Outsider. ;1822 :Sokolov is named Royal Physician and Head of the Academy of Natural Philosophy. ;1823 :2nd Day, Month of Rain: Jessamine and Corvo become lovers. ;1825 :Month of Wind: Piero Joplin enters in conflict with William Trimble on theories about the preservation of mortifying tissue.Trimble's Coin :19th Day, Month of Darkness: Death of Emperor Euhorn Jacob Kaldwin. :1st Day, Month of High Cold: Coronation of Empress Jessamine Kaldwin I. :Piero and Trimble resolves their conflict with a coin toss. Trimble is forced out the Academy of Natural Philosophy. :Beginning of the industrial boom across the Empire. ;1826 :Delilah Copperspoon becomes a painter as Sokolov's apprentice. ;1827 :2nd Day, Month of Rain: Birth of Emily Drexel Lela Kaldwin. ;1828 :Radanis Abele,The Duchess In Green, By Douglas Harwickle, Historian son of the Duke of Serkonos, murders Billie Lurk's friend Deirdre. Lurk kills him and becomes a pariah in the underworld. :8th Day, Month of Clans: The first carriage railways is built in Dunwall. ;1829 :Billie Lurk joins Daud and his Whalers. :A confederation of merchants starts investing in Drapers Ward to produce high end clothing. Mortimer Hat arrives in the district with the Hatters gang.The History of Drapers WardWe've been here eight years. We ain't leaving! - Hatter gang member to a Dead Eel 1830 ;1830 :Hiram Burrows is appointed Royal Spymaster. ;circa 1830-1833 :Pistols carried by City Watch officers are upgraded with whale oil technology, under the advice of Burrows to the Empress.Field Survey Notes: The Royal Spy ;1831 :Delilah is marked by the Outsider. ;1833 :Sokolov invents the Arc Pylons and the Walls of Light for the City Watch. ;1834 :Esmond Roseburrow commits suicide. :Delilah begins a relationship with Arnold Timsh. ;1835 :Month of Clans: The Rat Plague strikes Dunwall. :Month of Songs: Drapers Ward crashes. :Delilah founds her Coven of witches. Daud meets some of them. :The "Lonely Rat Boy" is marked by the Outsider. ;1836 :Sokolov invents Tallboys for the City Watch. :Delilah moves her coven to Brigmore Manor, thus becoming the Brigmore Witches. :Piero Joplin has a vision about a mask in the Void. :The water barriers of the Rudshore Financial District break, flooding the place which becomes known as the Flooded District. :Month of Clans: Corvo departs from Dunwall, on a tour of the Empire with the mission from the Empress to find a cure to the plague.The Movements of Corvo Attano ;1837 :Month of Earth: Drapers Ward is affected by the plague, abandoned by the clothing businesses and is disputed between the Hatters and the Dead Eels.Intro monologue of The Dead Eels :18th Day, Month of Earth: Assassination of the Empress Jessamine Kaldwin and abduction of her daughter, Corvo Attano is incarcerated in Coldridge Prison. :19th Day, Month of Earth: The betrayal of Zhukov, Hero of the People of Tyvia, is revealed. He is sentenced to a lifetime of prison by the High Judges. :Hiram Burrows is appointed Lord Regent by the Parliament. :Month of Rain: The Dead Counters commissioned by the Lord Regent start their duties under the authority of the newly appointed City Barrister, Arnold Timsh.Dead Counter Responsibilities :Between the Months of High Cold and Hearths:Developer Commentary Corvo escapes from Coldridge Prison and is marked by the Outsider. Daud has a vision of the Outsider and starts searching for Delilah. The events of Dishonored, The Knife of Dunwall and The Brigmore Witches take place. :Delilah corrupts Billie Lurk. :Daud sabotages Rothwild Slaughterhouse.Dishonored: The Corroded Man, p.345 :Daud spares Billie after her treason and she slips away to a better life.Developer commentary on Billie's fate after The Knife of Dunwall. :28th Day, Month of High Cold: Lady Boyle's Last Party takes place. Daud participates in and resolves gang conflict in Drapers Ward. Within the next few days, Daud visits Brigmore Manor and stops Delilah Copperspoon's plan to possess Emily Kaldwin. :Corvo spares Daud following their encounter in the Flooded District.Twitter post by Harvey Smith on Daud's fate :Corvo strikes down the Loyalist Conspiracy and rescues Emily. :1st Day, Month of Timber: Coronation of Empress Emily Drexel Lela Kaldwin. :The Rat Plague of Dunwall ends with the combined efforts of Anton Sokolov and Piero Joplin. ;1838 :28th Day, Month of Clans: Alexandria Hypatia receives her Doctorate of Medicine from the Academy of Natural Philosophy. ;1847 :12th Day, Month of Earth: Dr. Hypathia is decorated with the Grand Medal of Merit by the Duke Theodanis Abele for her work. :The Parade of Fishmongers takes place in Karnaca.Safe Contest Combination ;circa 1848-1849 :Zhukov finds the Outsider's sacrificial knife in the salt mines of Utyrka and mark himself with it. ;1849 :16th Day, Month of Rain: Delilah is rescued from the Void. ;circa 1849-1850 :Zhukov escapes Utyrka. 1850 ;1850 :Between the Months of Earth and Hearths: The events of Dishonored: The Wyrmwood Deceit take place. ;1851 :Month of Darkness: The events of Dishonored: The Corroded Man take place. ;1852 :16th Day, Month of Earth: Ichabod Boyle is murdered by the Crown Killer.Ichabod Boyle Case - Witness Report :18th Day, Month of Earth: Commemoration of the anniversary of Jessamine's death. Delilah usurps the throne of the Empire with the complicity of Luca Abele, Duke of Serkonos.File:Bethesda Showcase (2016) - Dishonored Gameplay World Premiere. :The events of Dishonored 2 take place.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eCSpa3TSD9I Dishonored 2's Harvey Smith Answers Your Questions] on Game Informer's Youtube channel. Trivia *''Dishonored'' did not originally have a clear dating system. It became a necessity when Harvey Smith started working on Dishonored 2. *Most of this timeline was revealed in the official artbook, Dishonored: The Dunwall Archives, as well as a few events unmentioned in-game. The rest are based on comments from Dishonored's co-creative director, Harvey Smith. *The Great Burning which led to the beginning of the modern calendar is described as a time dominated by cultural destruction – the period was effectuated by a roving cult which grew to enormous size and visited ruin upon all cities. This suggests that the Great Burning was an event orchestrated by human hands and not something linked to the supernatural.Developer Commentary *1837, the year during which Dishonored takes place, is a real-world reference to the first claimed sighting of Spring-heeled Jack, an English urban legend which originated in London during the Victorian era. *Despite the transitions between missions, Dishonored takes place within a time span of 4 to 8 weeks following Corvo's escapes from Coldridge,Twitter post by Harvey Smith between the months of High Cold and Hearths. References fr:Chronologie Category:Lore Category:Spoilers Category:Timeline